Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures
'''Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures '''is a 33 episode series created by SuperNerd. It mainly focuses on Jefferey and his many opponents. Episodes Season One * 1 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - A Grim Mafia! * 2 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Quadgun! * 3 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Shooting Stars! * 4 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - This is an Episode. * 5 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Thou who shall pierce the heavens, world, and sky! * 6 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Lost Episode Creepy Pasta * 7 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Maybe the Earth IS Flat! * 8 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - We All Live in a Kaiju Submarine! * 9 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Am I Pretty Now? * 10 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Bahamut Unbound! * 11 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - What it Means to Hate! * 12 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Ungodly Strength Emerges! * 13 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - What's an Opinian? Season Two * 1 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Back to Space * 2 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Deity of Space, Unocius * 3 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Deity of Time, Clocius * 4 - Jefftastic Space Adventures - Days to end * 5 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Dracualien * 6 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Death to The Universe / Lifting New Weights * 7 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Introduction to a New Hell * 8 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Stars Arena! part 1: Scuti * 9 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Stars Arena! part 2: Cephei * 10 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Stars Arena! part 3: Cygni * 11 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Stars Arena! part 4: 5171-A * 12 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - The Old and New * 13 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Stars Arena! part 5: RW Cephei * 14 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Stars Arena! part 6: Westerlund * 15 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Stars Arena! part 7: Scorpii * 16 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Stars Arena! part 8: Canis Majoris * 17 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Stars Arena! part 9: WOH * 18 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Stars Arena! part 10: Sagittari * 19 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - For the Universe! A God Corrupt! part 1 * 20 - Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - For the Universe! A God Corrupt! part 2 Movies * Jefferey's Jefftastic First Movie Reception People thought the over the top deaths, gore, and violence where funny. I have to agree. Season 1 was also very positively viewed and it's popularity on the wiki was the whole reasoning for the second season. Kaiju Season One * Jefferey * Malformus * The Alien Tsunami * Staryup * Haxxerr * Archangel * Wearturth * Manpissed * Lacrimaniac * Ketsueki-Nikaiju * Pepe * Leviathan * Caedes * Submara * Vainesq * Excalibur * Xertra * MechaJefferey * Funkolordus Maximus * Oh Pi * Skeleturtle Season Two * Oh Pi * Skeleturtle * Lisis * Unocius * Clocius * Polklypto * Vampyriz * Hexolon * Void Gas * Exylyn * Scuti * Cephei * Cygni * 5171-A * T-Rex * RW Cephei * Westerlund * Scorpii * Canis Majoris * WOH * Sagittari * Upper Being * Xertra * Ultimate Being Jefferey's Jefftastic First Movie * Jefferey * Archangel Gallery JJSAS2PROMO.png JJSAEP1.png|Jefferey vs Malformus Trivia * Episode 13 is the crossover with Oh Pi. It was decided by SuperNerd and Scoobydooman due to the kaiju being quite possibly the strongest on the wiki. * Despite the stories not taking place in the Council of Creators, Jefferey makes an appearance. * T-Rex appears in Season 2 during the final battle of the series, alongside Oh Pi and Jefferey to save universe 666. ** However, unlike Oh Pi, T-Rex is his original self. Category:Fanfiction Category:Series Category:SuperNerd295's Stories Category:Jeffery's Jefftastic Space Adventure